April Fools Day
by mimig2
Summary: Es el Día de los Santos Inocentes en Hogwarts..el día en que cualquier broma está permitida, solo hay que echarle imaginación. En esta ocasión, incluso la perfecta Premio Anual Lily Evans se ha animado a hacer una pequeñita inocentada...¿o no tan pequeña?


_**Mimig2 publicando de nuevo. Y es que no tengo paciencia y no he podido resistir subir el otro one-short del que hablaba en mi perfil. Lo he acabado en cero coma, pero no por rápido ha quedado peor, porque a mi personalmente me ha gustado mucho todo el desarrollo. Parece que últimamente estoy prolífica en esto de subir historias, será que mi musa me ha tomado cariño. Espero que disfruten un rato, aunque sea corto, leyéndolo.**_

_**.**_

**_._**

_**April Fools´ Day**_

_Te espero en el haya que se encuentra junto al lago a las seis. L.E_

-¡Eh, Evans!

Lily Evans, pelirroja, ojos verdes, Premio Anual, prefecta de Gryffindor y de las mejores del curso, esperó a que Sirius Black, que la había llamado desde la otra punta de la sala común, se acercara.

-Dime –Lily se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una pose que el joven Black interpretó como _tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte, habla ya_.

Y no es que Lily fuera muy borde. Su tono agresivo se debía en principio, a tres cosas. Una, que el chico no es que le cayera especialmente bien, pues hacía que su labor de Premio Anual (y en los años anteriores, de prefecta) fuera el doble de complicada con las bromas de él y su grupo, los Merodeadores, y con los consecuentes castigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius tampoco la tenía en gran estima, porque para él la muchacha no era otra cosa que una estirada que siempre andaba detrás de él y sus amigos (James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew) intentando meterlos en vereda.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¿Eres tonto o te lo haces? Estoy estudiando.

Esa era la segunda cosa por la que Lily estaba impaciente por quitárselo de encima. Y es que se acercaban los importantes EXTASIS, los exámenes de séptimo curso.

-No, si ya lo veo –dijo con sarcasmo Black –Lo que quería decir es por qué estas estudiando.

-Pues, por si no te habías dado cuenta, faltan dos meses para los exámenes y yo por mi parte me gustaría aprobar.

-A ver, Evans, tú sí que pareces tonta. ¿No habías quedado con James en los jardines?

Lily se mordió el labio.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-¿Adivinas? James y yo somos amigos. Nos lo contamos todo. Bueno, también es que le quité la nota un momento para leerla –admitió -¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Cómo es que no has ido con él?

Lily se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

-Bueno…, no sé si sabes que hoy es 1 de Abril.

-El Día de los Santos Inocentes –dijo automáticamente Sirius, porque hasta ese minuto seguramente no habría alumno viviente del colegio que no hubiera recibido una pequeña broma de Sirius Black, incluidos sus amigos.

A Lily, Sirius se le había acercado esa mañana para decirle que la profesora de Transformaciones quitarle la insignia de Premio Anual porque no había cumplido con su deber en el último mes. Lily estaba tan orgullosa de su insignia, y tan sorprendida, que no cayó en que pudiera ser mentira y se dedicó a perseguirlo como loca gritando que la culpa era de él y de su grupito, que no la dejaban en paz.

-¡Inocente! –le había gritado Sirius cuando la muchacha lo persiguió hasta los jardines, donde se había dejado caer exhausta.

Así que ésa era la tercera cosa por la que no estaba de buenas con el muchacho.

De vuelta al presente, Lily se dio cuenta de que Sirius había abierto los ojos como platos y la mandíbula por poco no besaba el suelo.

-¿Entonces la nota era una broma?

-No, la broma fue que Sbyll Trewlaney acudió en mi lugar.

Sbyll Trewlaney era una muchachita de su curso de Hufflepuff, tímida, con unas gafas que hacían parecer sus ojos de libélula, y unos gustos en moda algo estrafalarios.

Sirius abrió más los ojos. Luego los entrecerró, mirándola de una manera que la hizo sentir culpable, aunque Lily se había sentido muy inteligente por haberle hecho una broma a James tan original.

James era el otro Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y como tal, la había acompañado a las reuniones, a las rondas nocturnas por los pasillos, y a varios castigos que tenían que supervisar. Lily lo consideraba ahora su amigo, pues una vez aparcadas las diferencias de seis años, se estaban llevando considerablemente bien.

Ella detestaba las bromas de mal gusto de los chicos, pero el Dia de los Inocentes sentía que todo estaba permitido y se había tomado la libertad de hacerle una al chico, de paso devolviéndosela por todas las que le había hecho él en años anteriores. En quinto, por ejemplo, le había dicho que Nate Thornton, el chico con el que salía, se veía con otra. Estuvo sin hablarle a James Potter durante meses, porque por su culpa se peleó con Nate.

-Eso es pasarse, Evans.

No había acabado de decirlo cuando se les unieron Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew.

-Lily, James sigue allí.

Fue el turno de la chica de quedarse boquiabierta. Eran más de las ocho. ¿Llevaban dos horas esperando?

-Pero se suponía que Sbyll le diría había sido una broma.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si Sbyll ha ido siquiera, pero James sigue allí. Le dije que no irías seguramente, pero le faltó poco para ladrarnos, porque prácticamente nos echó.

-Evans, luego dices de nosotros –ése fue Peter, que, por una vez, dio en el blanco.

Lily se levantó. Dejó la pluma, los libros, el pergamino, todo revoleado por la mesa donde había estado estudiando, y salió de la Sala Común rumbo al lugar donde _había quedado_ con el chico.

James seguía estando allí, como le había dicho Remus. Estaba sentado en el césped, con la espalda apoyada en el árbol, mirando el cielo. Al acercarse más, vio que el puño izquierdo aferraba un trozo de papel arrugado, mientras que el otro dejaba libre a una pequeña snitch unos segundos, y acto seguido volvía a atraparla.

-James…

Él la miró. Luego desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la snitch.

Lily se agachó delante suya.

-Inocente –le susurró.

Sí, tengo que ser inocente para habérmelo creído todo, pensó él, sombrío. Imbécil, también. No dijo nada y siguió jugueteando con su vieja snitch, ésa que robó de un partido, en la que incluso había grabado las iniciales L.E con magia.

Lily también calló, y se limitó a observarlo. El pelo negro despeinado apuntaba a todas direcciones como siempre, pero sus ojos parecían más apagados de lo normal y sus labios tenían el rictus de una mueca. No le gustó eso.

-Creí que... que no ibas a picar –dijo después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Ni yo creí que Lily Evans sería capaz de una broma pesada. Ésas que siempre nos echas a la cara.

Eso para la pelirroja fue como un golpe directo que la dejó k.o. Era justo lo que siempre le había recriminado a ellos, el hecho de que no hicieran otra cosa que bromas de mal gusto. Tenía aceptado que los chicos (excepto quizá Peter) eran más inteligentes, más populares y queridos que ellos, pero siempre había sentido que era mejor que ellos en cuanto a moral. Y ahora no sabía qué la había impulsado a hacer una cosa tan contraria a sus principios, tan estúpida.

-Yo…quería devolverte las tuyas de otros años –intentó disculparse, pero sabía que no era excusa. Esos años ellos se odiaban, y este año, no. Lily se sorprendió al descubrir que él le importaba más de lo que había pensado. James tenía otra cosa en mente. En esos momentos no le importaba lo que se dijera. Y quería dejar las cosas claras. Dejar los puntos sobre las íes de una vez por todas.

-¿Sabes Lily? Todas esas veces de ¡_anda y madura_!, todos los _saldré contigo cuando crezcas, Potter_… y eres tú la que tienes que crecer, Lily, si no eres capaz de dejar el pasado atrás, y ver que no soy el mismo.

Lily agachó la cabeza. Su melena pelirroja se escurrió hacia delante y le tapó la cara. James se preguntó que estaría pensando, si algo de lo que había dicho serviría para algo.

-Lo siento… yo no pensé que te molestaría tanto.

-¿No, verdad? ¿Por qué me iba a molestar? ¿Sólo porque llevo todo el año esperando esto? ¿Porque salir contigo es lo que más deseo?

El sarcasmo de James era evidente. También su amargura. A Lily se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Cuando encontró la voz, las palabras brotaron casi en un susurro.

-¿Vino Sbyll?

-Ah sí, esa tonta me dijo que venía en tu lugar. Me soltó que me mataría un rayo verde, y se largó corriendo.

-¿Por qué… porqué te quedaste?

James se encogió de hombros.

-Estaba reflexionando.

-Entiendo.

-No, no entiendes.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. Era la conversación más difícil que Lily había tenido nunca. No conocía a James en ese estado, ni siquiera lo había visto así el año anterior cuando tuvo una pelea con el resto de los merodeadores relacionada con Snape. Lupin se la había pasado deprimido, Sirius culpable y Peter nervioso, pero James se levantaba enfadado y se acostaba enfadado. Lily nunca supo si era consigo mismo, con sus amigos, o con el propio Snape. Pero ahora a Lily le parecía que estaba como apagado, igual que sus ojos, resentido y vencido.

-Sé que ha sido un error, James, ni yo misma sé porqué lo hice. No se me dan bien estas cosas. Bromear y eso. Creí que sería original. Quería sorprenderte.

-Si es eso entonces lo lograste.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No quería lastimar tus sentimientos. Perdóname.

James suspiró y asintió. No ganaba nada enfadado.

-Está bien, Lily. Yo también tengo la culpa de que no me tomes en serio. Sé que a veces soy irresponsable, y algo descuidado, que parece que me tomo la vida como una juerga.

-No es cierto, James. Puede que no te lo creas, pero sí he visto que no eres el mismo. Eres responsable con los deberes de Premio Anual, ya no peleas porque sí, no te haces el machito, no humillas a Snape como antes…

James sonrió.

-Visto así, que aburrido me he vuelto ¿no?

Lily rió.

-No, porque sigues disfrutando de la vida. Te paseas con tus amigos a carcajada limpia, bromeas con McGonagall, haces parecer que el problema más grande sea la menor de las preocupaciones. Lo sé.

-Gracias. Tú también eres una buena persona, a pesar de tus defectos.

-Ah, ¿y cuáles son mis defectos, si pueden saberse?

-Tu tono de sabionda es el primero de ellos, Lily Evans. Le siguen ser demasiado guapa, demasiado inteligente, demasiado amable con los demás…

-Menos con Sirius –admitió Lily. El chico rió.

-Menos con él.

-¿Eso son defectos?

-Para mí sí. Si eres demasiado guapa, los chicos te babean detrás (más competencia para mí), si eres demasiado inteligente, nunca podré ser tu profesor particular (una lástima, estar solos en una habitación), si…

-Ya lo he entendido.

Lily volvió a reír. Su risa le encantaba a James, igual que todo lo demás. Había hablado de defectos, pero incluso ésos le gustaban, porque si no, no sería Lily Evans, empollona marisabidilla con andares de reina y ojos que chispeaban luz propia. Lo miró sonriente y le alargó ambas manos para ayudarlo a levantarse.

James las agarró con fuerza, y continuó sosteniéndolas incluso después de haberse puesto de pie. Se puso tan serio de repente, que Lily dejó de reír. James le acarició las palmas con los pulgares, y con un tirón hacia sí la acercó hasta tenerla pegada a él.

A Lily le pareció que había dejado de respirar, tanto estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Podía ver en ellos cientos de promesas, todos sus sentimientos, y era algo que, secretamente, le asustó. Antes, al sincerarse con él respecto de cuánto había notado su cambio, había preferido callarse el hecho de que ese nuevo James la aterraba, porque despertaba en ella cosas que no podía entender, cosas que para ella no tenía nombre, pero que otros seguramente llamarían amor.

Lentamente, aún agarrándola, James subió los brazos hasta pasarlos por su cuello, donde dejó posadas las manos de Lily. Luego pasó las suyas por la cara de ella, en una caricia desde la sien hasta las mejillas. Ahí las dejó quietas y suavemente, se acercó hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Lily cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios en los de ella, rozándolos, presionándolos, jugueteando con el labio inferior y luego el superior, recorriendo el contorno con la lengua.

Cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, si Lily hubiera sido capaz de pensar, habría pensado que estaba volando, tal era la sensación de que se elevaba, se elevaba, y parecía alcanzar el cielo. Tres cuartos de lo mismo sentía James, sus sueños hechos realidad besándola, abrazándola, tan pegado a ella que sus corazones se tocaban.

Al separarse, ambos respiraban trabajosamente. Lily sonrió y le acarició el remolino que tenía en la nuca. James se estremeció.

-Sabía que vendrías –le susurró al oído-. Por eso me quedé. Sabía que no me fallarías.

Lily sabía que no podía haber otra respuesta.

-Nunca lo haré.

.

.

**Como decía, tenía la idea de que el otro one-short iba a tratar acerc del Dia de los Santos Inocentes, pero no tenía pensado como desarrollarlo hasta que me vino a la mente en uno de estos momentos en que te sientes vaga. Me he informado y en Inglaterra, el día de los Inocentes que aqúí en España se celebra el 28 de Diciembre, allí es el 1 de Abril y se llama April Fools´Day. Para el que haya leído esto y no sepa lo que es el Dia de los Inocentes porque en su país no se celebre, es una fiesta en que todo tiene un cariz de humor y la gente se hace bromas o inocentadas entre ellos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios, quejas, reclamaciones, felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra quieran opinar en un review, pinchen aquí abajo.**

**Besos, Mimig2**


End file.
